Gunner
Gunner is a medium class, often referred as a good all rounder, he can be reliable and provide some precious assistance in any situation. The Gunner doesn't have any particular role aside protecting weaker class such as Medic and/or Demolitionist. His abilities and weapons make him the perfect escort, the ultimate support class. His strength mostly comes from his ability to use and share 3 type of custom ammunition : High Explosive ©, Armor Piercing (X) and Incendiary (V). Most weapons are ammunition compatible, the Gunner can craft them for himself and share them with his teammates. These ammunition play a crucial role in Gunner's gameplay, a guide on how to use them can be found on the forum. A reliable Gunner has to be aware of his teammates weapons and equipment, and not only his gear. The gunner has to complete what is lacking in his teammate selected weapons. * Default equipment : Oxygen Mask * Exclusive weapon : Smartgun, this gun has an advanced targeting system which automatically avoid hurting teammates. * Companion : Officer. Abilities # Armor Piercing Ammunition : Greatly effective against heavy armored enemies, like reaper. It's the most effective way to kill the Titan. # High Explosive Ammunition : applies splash damage to the weapon, best ammunition at clearing hordes. # Incendiary Ammunition : set enemies on fire, good at killing special, big enemies. # Stimpack : replaced the Flare ability, increases speed of player and decreases melee damage that player takes, lasts for 60 seconds but player will lost 40% of current health when effect goes away, can be used on other players. GunnerAbilities.png GunnerAp.png GunnerHe.png GunnerInc.png GunnerFlare.png Tips & advices * Escort your demo/medic. If 2 players or more are put on the same team in the lobby, they will spawn and start the game at the same location. * Custom ammunition tutorial * HE and AP are the most commonly used as Zombies and Reapers are the most common enemies. It can be a good idea to run these two ammunition type on your weapons. (for instance HE on machine gun and AP on shotgun) * Custom ammunition can be applied on heavy's ammunition boxes, resulting in 4 custom clip at the cost of only 1 charge. This is especially useful during evacuation sieges. * Despite it takes a few seconds to apply custom on yourself you can toss them to an ally with immediate effect. * If you selected "pro" in lobby you are able to see what weapons everyone is choosing when the game starts. This is particularly useful for Gunner. * You need to be at least as fast as the player you're escorting so you're not being outdistanced. * If lights go down use your flairs to lighten up the mood. * Use Grenade to quickly exterminate light zombie hordes, it does damage you and your teammates, but better be grenaded than be surrounded. * If you escort Demo, his job is to place nukes near nests, make sure to position yourself in such a way so you can kill everything spawning from nest. Do not let them come close to Demo Category:Class